All Of Your Secrets
by StarbrightAngel
Summary: Minako has a secret mission for Usagi. But what will Usagi do when she learns more than she intended to about her worst enimy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Here is a new story for you. Hopefully it will be a bit longer than the ones Before. I hope you enjoy it. I'm Always happy to hear your opinions, good or bad!

I don't own Sailor moon, sadly.

/StarbrightAngel

Chapter 1: The Mission

Usagi Tsukino was not happy when the alarm woke her up from her dreams that morning, not happy at all. As if the fact that it was only eight a clock was not enough, on top of that it was Sunday! So what was it that made the fifteen year old girl drag her still half asleep body up from bed this early on a Sunday morning, you might wonder. The truth is, if she had been a normal teenager she would still be sound asleep. Nothing in the world could make her offer her Sunday mornings. But she was not a normal girl. She had a duty, which had to come above everything else in her life.

It had been a year since she became Sailor moon, one of the Sailor senshis that were supposed to protect the earth from evil and search for the Moon Princess. Sometimes it still felt a bit unreal to her, that she, clumsy Usagi Tsukini had been given so much responsibility. Why her? There must have been a lot of people out there who were braver, smarter and a lot more capable than her. Sure, she had grown a lot since she first became Sailor moon, and now she could actually do a pretty good job. But she still felt as if the other four Sailor senhis were a lot more capable than her, and she wondered if she would ever catch up to them.

_Maybe getting in time for our meetings would be a good start_, she thought once she realized she had been in the bathroom for way to long and hurried down the stairs. For some reason Minako had called her the evening before telling her that they had to have a meeting the following morning, that she had something important to talk to them about. Apparently it was something that could not wait until later. So her she was, walking down the empty street an early Sunday morning. It was nice weather and the birds were singing. She might actually have enjoyed it if she had not been so tired.

Once Usagi opened the doors to the arcade and stepped inside she noticed there were only two people there. One was the owner and her good friend Motoki, the other person was Minako, who was sitting in a corner slurping on a milkshake.

"Morning Usagi!" she called once she spotted her and Usagi made her way over to her after greeting Motoki and getting her own milkshake.

"So other people can be late too?" Usagi said as she sat down in front of Minako. It was very rare for Rei and Makoto to be late, not to mention Ami. Wait, that was almost impossible.

"You're the only one who's late", Minako said smiling towards her. Usagi frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm the first one to arrive, aren't I?"

"That's because you're the only one I called here", Minako said with a mischevious smile. This made Usagi stand up and almost knocking her milkshake over.

"Whaaaat? So I'm the only one who has to get up this early on a Sunday because you decided to have a meeting? Not fair!"

Minako giggled.

"Sit down Usagi, and listen to what I have to say first. It might actually be of interest to you."

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting enough to offer my sleep for?"

"Maybe", Minako said. "So are you willing to listen?"

"Fine", Usagi said and sat down again. "But you better treat me to another milkshake."

A while later Minako had explained the situation and Usagi stared at her, chocked.

"So what you are saying is that you suspect Mamuro Chiba of all people to be from the Dark Kingdom? Are you serious?"

"I'm not saying that he necessary is from the Dark Kingdom, but there is definitely something weird about him. That's why I want you to investigate him."

"But why me alone? Why not any of the others?"

"Well, even if you and Mamoru don't exactly get along, out of us five you are probably the one closest to him. Also, don't you want a chance to prove yourself to the other senshi? If you don't want to do it, I can give the mission to someone else…"

Usagi thought about this for a minute.

"No, I'll do it." Wasn't this exactly the kind of chance she had been looking for? She could prove to the other senhsi and to herself, that she was actually capable. And even better, this was an opportunity to investigate her worst enemy and find out all his secrets. No matter what Minako said, there was no way she could believe that Mamoru was from the Dark Kingdom. But if she could find out more about him that also meant she would have more things to use against him in their arguments. A smile started to spread in her face. This was actually going to be a lot of fun.

"Alright! I'm going to explore all of your dark secrets, Mamoru Chiba!"

A few minutes after Usagi had left the arcade, excited to start with her new mission, Minako decided to leave too. She was very satisfied with herself; everything had gone according to her plan. Of course, she felt a bit bad about lying to her friend, but she had to do something! Obviously, she already knew that Mamoru was not from the Dark Kingdom. She was after all the only one of the Senshi who had already regained her memory of their past life on the moon. However, she had made a promise to herself, to let Usagi live a normal life as long as possible. Well this could probably not be considered a normal life, but it could also be a lot worse if she found out who she really was.

But the way Usagi and Mamoru were acting around each other now was driving her crazy! She remembered how much in love they had been with each other on the moon. And she knew they had some feelings for each other now too, even if they refused to admit it. So that was what this mission was actually about, to make them get closer to each other and eventually expose each other's identities. It was a great plan!

"What are you smiling about? And what's this about exploring Mamorus secrets?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She spun around and saw Motoki staring at her.

"Oh Motoki, fancy seeing you here!" She giggled and batted her eyelashes against him, trying hard to look innocent.

"Well I work here, after all. But what are you girls up to now? You better not be doing something weird to Mamoru, he's my friend you know."

"We're not up to anything, you don't have to worry. Trust me!" Minako said and flashed one of her Sailor V smiles.

"Fine", Motoki said but he was not entirely convinced. He decided it was best to keep his eyes open. For his friends sake. And for this arcades reputation.


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

Hi!

Thank you everyone for the response on the first chapter of this story. I know there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that. I do check the grammar, but some small things might slip past my (and the programs) eyes. English is not my first language, but I try my best.

Anyway, here is the second chapter. I'm sorry that it is a bit short, but the next chapter will be up very soon and it will be longer and a lot more interseting. Enjoy!

/StarbrightAngel

**Chapter 2: The plan**

Usagi stayed up even later than usual that evening. Not because she had a test in school the next morning that she had to study for, and not because she was watching a late drama on tv or reading a manga that she could not put aside. Not because she had been called out as Sailor moon to fight monsters, either. No, she had something else, even more important to do now. She had a mission that she had to complete, and to do that she needed a plan, a strategy.

So that was what she was doing now, trying to come up with ways to expose Mamoru Chiba's secrets, and, if the small possibility that he was from The Dark Kingdom was actually true, expose his hidden identity. She gave all of this a lot of thought, working her brain harder than she had done in a long time. She was actually not as stupid as people might think. She just did not like to use her brain for things that seemed totally unnecessary to her. Like the things they had to learn at school, for example.

In the end she had managed to write down quite a lot of things on the paper and she was very satisfied with herself. She quickly skimmed through it all, and decided it was best to start with the simplest thing; to talk to him and try to make him slip something that would expose him. Something that only someone from the Dark Kingdom or the Senshi would know. That was right; there were a lot of things that normal people could not possibly know about. If Mamoru knew something about that, he was likely involved with the Dark Kingdom. She still refused to believe he was though. No matter how mean and arrogant he could be, she could never see him as someone who would actually hurt people and take their lives for his own benefits. He was just not that kind of man. He was…

She stopped her thoughts right there. Was she actually thinking good things about Mamoru? He was her worst enemy, for god's sake! There was no one in this world that could make her more angry, frustrated and annoyed, all at the same time, as he could. And he just seemed to love to make her angry; did he not have anything better to do?

Usagi was interrupted in her thoughts by her cat Luna who jumped in through the window. It must be later than she thought then, if the cat was already back from her nightly routine. She quickly hid the paper she just had been writing on in one of her textbooks and turned to face Luna as she strolled towards her with a surprised look in her face.

"You're still awake Usagi? What are you doing up so late?"

"Just studying!" Usagi answered, a little bit too quick. "I have a test in math tomorrow morning." The last part was not a lie, at least. She hated lying to the cat, but Minako had made her promise to not tell anyone else about this mission yet.

"Hm I see", Luna said, not completely convinced. After all, it was very rare to see the girl actually studying for her tests. But what did she know; maybe Usagi had finally started to take her studies more seriously. She really hoped that was the case.

"It's good that you are studying, but you should really go to bed now since you have school tomorrow", the cat said and went to the bed to sleep herself.

"Yes Luna, I was just about to do so", Usagi said with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom to make herself ready for bed. Luna stared after her, hoping the bad feeling she had in her stomach was just from the chocolate cake she had for lunch that day, and nothing else. Usagi would not lie to her, would she?


	3. Chapter 3: The interview

Hi!

Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm Always happy to know what you Think.

I don't know Sailor Moon, still.

/StarbrightAngel

Chapter 3: The interview

Motoki sat the full cup of coffee down on the table in front of his friend and then rested his arms against the counter. The arcade was not too busy yet, but it would soon be filled with kids once the schools were out. He might as well take this chance to rest a little bit.

"So how are your exams coming Mamoru? Are you doing okay?" He asked, a bit concerned. His friend was a college student in a medical school, and he knew he had a busy period right now with a lot of exams coming up. Mamoru took a sip of his coffee before answering him.

"I'm doing just fine. Since when did you have to worry about my studies Motoki?" He said with a little smile and continued to drink his coffee.

"True", Motoki said and answered his smile. Then he remembered something that he should be more worried about. "By the way Mamoru, have anything strange happened to you recently?" Mamoru frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

Motoki shook his head.

"Never mind… Oh, have you seen Usagi today?"

"No", Mamoru said, a bit confused about this whole conversation. "You need her for something?"

"No not really…" Motoki trailed off as said girl just walked in through the arcade doors.

She walked right up to them, ignoring the dark haired man, but smiling brightly at the blonde one.

"Hi Motoki, can I have a chocolate milkshake please?"

"Coming right up Usagi", he said and smiled back at her before disappearing into the back room to get her milkshake.

Mamoru tried hard to not look at her, tried really hard to ignore her presence. But just as usual, he could not withstand the temptation.

"Pigging out after school again, Odango?" He said with his usual smirk. The girl slowly turned towards him, and he expected her eyes to be blazing with anger, as they usually were. But to his surprise they were composed and calm, as if she had been expecting this. That made him feel even more annoyed. This was not how she was supposed to respond!

"For your information, _Mamoru_, I am a healthy teenage girl, and I need the sugar to keep my body in balance. Unlike you." She smiled sweetly at him and Mamoru raised his eyebrows.

"No nicknames? You're awfully nice today, Odango."

"Guess I am. But it seems you're not going to return the favor."

Mamoru snorted.

"Of course not. You will always be Odango, and nothing else."

To his surprise, she did not protest.

"I guess I just have to accept that for today then." she said and looked up at him. "The truth is, I need you help with something."

Mamoru almost choked on his coffee, that was how surprised he was.

"_You _need _my _help with something? Whatever would that be, Odango?"

Usagi took a little while to answer, since Motoki just returned with her milkshake. He gave them both a weird look before leaving to serve some other customers that had just arrived. Usagi stirred the milkshake with the straw and took a sip before turning back to the man beside her.

"Well, we're doing an assignment in school right now… about superheroes."

Mamoru still did not get it.

"So? What has that got to do with me?"

"There are different ways to approach this subject", Usagi continued. "I have decided to focus on the heroes that actually protect this country."

"You mean the Sailor Senshi?" Mamoru asked and Usagi gave him a look that he could not read.

"Yeah the Senshi… and Tuxedo Camen. Anyway, I decided to do interviews with people to see what they think about the heroes!"

"So basically you just want to interview me?" Mamoru said, not believing that Usagi was actually doing her homework.

"Yes, that's right! Can I?"

Mamoru thought about this for a while. He had to be careful not to let anything slip that could reveal who he really was. What would she say if she knew that he was actually one of those heroes? He almost chuckled at the thought of her surprised face. But of course, she could never know. Just knowing would put her in a lot of danger. He could never do that to her.

"Since you asked so nicely I guess I can't turn you down. I'm honored you value my opinion so highly, Odango."

Usagi rolled her yeyes.

"In your dreams."

She then proceeded by picking up a notepad from her bag. She opened a page and Mamoru was surprised at how serious she seemed about this.

"Have you ever seen any of the Senshi in person?" was her first question.

"No", Mamoru answered. That was his first lie. Of course it was a lie. He had seen them many, many times, even up close when he had to rescue Sailor Moon from a battle. He could even give her a description of their clothes and accessories that many people did not even know about. He could even tell her about the feeling of Sailor Moon in his arms as he pulled her away from danger… But that was going a little bit too far.

He was distracted by Usagis pen moving against the paper, surprised of how much she could write down from his short answer. She then looked back up at him again.

"So what do _you _think about the heroes? Do you think they are doing… a good job?" She tilted her head a bit as she waited for his answer.

Mamoru had a hard time finding a good answer to that one. It was a bit hard to talk about himself and the Senshi as if they were people he admired, when he was actually one of them. But when he thought about Sailor Moon… Of course he admired her. She did a good job, even if she was a bit clumsy sometimes. She was just a girl, and yet she had been given so much responsibility.

"Of course", he answered. "The things that they are protecting us from, is not something the police could ever handle."

Usagi went back to writing things down in her notepad, before continuing.

"And what about "the things" that they are protecting us from? Have you ever seen one with your own eyes?"

"You mean… the monsters?" Mamoru said, thanking himself for his fast reactions. He had almost slipped up there, saying "youma". But that was not a word normal people would use, was it?

Usagi nodded.

"No. I have never seen one, apart from on tv."

"Is that so…", Usagi said, almost sounding a bit disappointed, and wrote something down again. "If you could ever meet someone of the heroes, who would it be?"

"Sailor Moon", Mamoru blurted out without thinking, and regretted it instantly. But that one was not a lie at least.

Usagi smirked at him.

"Never thought that _you _of all people would have a thing for Sailor Moon."

"I don't have a _thing _for her, she's just someone I would like to meet, that's all. It would be way better talking to her than to a kid like you", Mamoru said, fully expecting Usagi to insult him back. But she just smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, sure." She then stood up, collecting her things. "Thanks for your time Mamoru, I have to go now." And then she was out the door, before he could even react. He stared after her, a thoughtful expression on his face. What was that all about? Usagi had not been acting like herself at all.

Mamoru heard footsteps behind him, and then Motokis voice.

"Mamoru… did something strange happen to you just now?"

Mamoru did not turn around to look at his friend, he kept staring at the door when he answered.

"Yeah", he said. "Something _really _strange just happened; Usagi actually did her homework."

That alone, was strange enough to turn the whole world around.


End file.
